Mega Man Powered Up Script/Bomb Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Bomb Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Bombman is a mining robot. (The scene opens as Bomb Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Bomb Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... Bombman! I'd love to take you with me... But your party-centric brain and bombs just seem like a bad combination! Nuhahahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Bombman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Bomb Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Bomb Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Bomb Man: Leave the fireworks to me, professor! Dr. Light: Bombman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Bomb Man for combat.) Dr. Light: Using the directional buttons, you'll be able to throw your bombs in various directions! Be sure to try it! (Bomb Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Bomb Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Bomb Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Bomb Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Bomb Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: Dr. Wily was right... You've been changed into a bad robot, blowing things up at random... Bomb Man: That's a bit harsh! I've never done anything I'm ashamed of! Cut Man: Even if it cuts me in half, I will make you whole again! (Bomb Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Bomb Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: You don't have a permit to have fun here, Bombman! Bomb Man: Not looking your usual cool self, Gutsman... Fighting, fireworks, festivals -- that's where it's at! Guts Man: Think you can set off fireworks with me, your superior? Well, ain't you just special! (Bomb Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Bomb Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Bomb Man: What are you babbling about? You think I'm dangerous? Ha! All you need is a good fight to set you straight! Ice Man: Those bombs look kinda big... But I have a mission to fulfill. (Bomb Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Mega Man? (Bomb Man works his way through his own stage, and finds the mysterious Mega Man? at the end.) Mega Man?: Dr. Wily's a blast, Bombman. Come join our party! Bomb Man: Uh, Mega Man, you been out in the sun too much? Mega Man?: So, I guess your answer is no? Then I'm gonna have to make you blow up like one of your bombs! (Bomb Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Bomb Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiiire! Burn, burn! Burn everything, everything in sight! Bomb Man: Booooombs! Boom, boom! Blast everything in sight! Fire Man: Yes! That's what I like! What a great match this will be! Fiiiiiire!! (Bomb Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Bomb Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Oh, I've never been so revolted... You're so... ugly... The less time with you, the better. Bomb Man: I'll show you! It's the beauty on the inside that counts! Elec Man: I suppose you're right... Fireworks explode into such beautiful colors... I'll expose your inner beauty for you... (Bomb Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Bomb Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: You're late. I grew tired of waiting. Bomb Man: Don't sweat the small stuff! I go by my party clock! Time Man: Imbecile... (Bomb Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Bomb Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Hey, bro! You still goin' around blowin' up stuff in that uncool way you do? Bomb Man: What? Hey, at least I do what's right! Oil Man: Don't take it personally. I like your style. But too much boom-boom, can make the party bomb! (Bomb Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Bomb Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Bomb Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all ended up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Bomb Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Bomb Man: Bumo, bumo -- that's all you can say?! Speak in a language I can understand! Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Bomb Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Bomb Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Bomb Man: I just wanna set things right. You gonna get in my way? CWU-01P: Negative. Must... eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate... (Bomb Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Bomb Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Bomb Man.) Copy Bomb Man: Yo, Firecracker! Any ol' fool can chuck bombs around! Bomb Man: Idiot! Bombs aren't toys! Timing it right, lighting the fuse -- that's the stuff you gotta leave to pros! Copy Bomb Man: I can do that! Wanna see? (Bomb Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Bomb Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Bomb Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would've been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Bomb Man: Dr. Wily! You no good rotten -- I'm at the end of my fuse! Prepare for the blast! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Bomb Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Bomb Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Bomb Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Bomb Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Bomb Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of BOMBMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Bomb Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Bomb Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts